Riverside
by SepticMind
Summary: Everyone loves festivals. Everyone but certain, recluse Demon Halflings. With Jinx determined to have fun, can she convince Raven the loud noise and bright lights can be as entertaining as a good book? Oneshot


Let's start with a Disclaimer shall we? I don't own Teen Titans. Neither do I own Raven or Jinx. And let me assure you, I wish I did. *daydreams* anyways...

Yes, I know. Another oneshot. Oh well.

**A/N: For starters, I was wondering how many people read these things – if you do read my A/N, tell me in the review please. Just interested. **

**As for my inspiration, I'm putting it at the top this time. For starters Riverside is a... festival on the banks of the River Trent in my not so lovely city of gangs, knives and gun crime. Sounds like Jump City in a nutshell, no? No. More like Gotham. Haha, it's not that bad. Promise. **

**Anyways , where did this ****Inspiration**** come from, you ask. I spent my day yesterday there. And I'm not one for those kind of things. The Noise, lights and crowds just don't do it for me. However a good friend of mine (and ex-girlfriend) convinced me to have some fun. I even did some dancing and stayed to watch the fireworks at 11pm! **

**However, I did not enjoy the rush afterwards of everyone leaving (I have serious claustrophobia issues, paranoia and various social phobias) (yes my ex did save my butt. Yes there was that awkward moment of 'you've just been holding my hand with your arm around my shoulders for the past ten minutes while you tried to keep me moving forward') and after this friend/ex commented on how 'Raven-like' I sometimes was, I thought what if it was Raven and Jinx there? **

**Hence I wrote this. More just for fluffiness, but yeah. (and yes friend/ex, if you're somehow reading my material, tell me and I'll start digging my grave. Miss Blue-hair. Yeah, Blue's closer to purple than pink is. Take that!) **

* * *

><p>"Care to tell me where you're taking me?" Raven sighed.<p>

Jinx looked back over her shoulder at the sorceress, a large grin set into place. "Nope. Besides, you'll know it when you see it." She tugged on Raven's hand as she started moving faster. "We need to get there before it turns dark, though."

"What? Why?"

"Well, we don't want to miss the display, do we?"

"What display?"

"You'll see."

Raven sighed heavily, thoroughly irritated by her girlfriend's antics. The number of people on the sidewalks was steadily increasing, and Raven pulled a little closer to Jinx without thinking about it.

Jinx studied Raven, her head tilted to the side, before she let go of Raven's hand, holding her around the waist instead. "You'll have fun. I promise."

The empath didn't reply. She could definitely sense a lot of _other_ people having fun, as well as her girlfriend's unbridled excitement. She didn't, however, see herself having the same reaction. The noise was the next thing to reach her, and Raven groaned, suddenly realising where she was being taken. It was a mixture of music, voices, footsteps and machines. Somewhere Raven heard what sounded like circus music, before it faded into the notes of a Jazz band.

"Jinx, of all the places-"

"Have you ever been to a festival before?" The meta-human interrupted.

"I've been to the carnival on the pier." She answered. "Beast Boy and Cyborg insisted."

"This is gonna be slightly different." Jinx smiled. "It's not all about the stalls and rides."

They turned the corner, and approached the gates that lead to the land on the side of Jump City's river. They were a few miles up from where it fed the sea, and a grass bank replaced the sand. Not that much of the grass was visible beneath the rides, stalls and feet of hundreds of people.

"I can see. Apparently, this is much busier." The empath deadpanned.

"It's only on for two days. Don't worry – I'm not going to drag you on any of the rides. Unless you want to, of course." Jinx smiled at the demoness, pulling her a little closer to her side. "We're going to a stage at the back, listening to some music, and then finding a seat on the grass-bank to watch the fireworks."

"That still doesn't erase the issue of the crowd." Raven's eyes never stayed still as her body went into alert mode, trying to keep track of every face in the crowd, simultaneously being blinded by the multitude of lights.

"Come on Rae; you're a superhero AND you live in the city. I thought you'd be used to it."

"Being used to something isn't the same as liking or being indifferent." She glanced at the wall of people in front of her, shaking her head slightly. "I can't go through that!"

"What would you do if Slade was on the other side?"

"Fly over them." Jinx frowned at the girl's logic. "But no am I going to willingly draw that much attention to myself."

"Darlin', you have purple hair. You're walking with someone who has pink hair, who is obviously your girlfriend. That attracts attention."

Raven chewed on her lower lip in resignation, grabbing the pale hand that was resting on her hip. "Fine. Drag me through. Just... walk quickly, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Yo! Jinx! Rae! Over here!" The two girls looked around to find Cyborg and Beast Boy.<p>

They had a spot in front of the stage, dancing to the music the African-American band was playing. Jinx dragged Raven over, waving.

"Thought Rae said she was goin' your place." Cyborg asked.

"She is." The meta-human smiled. "I wanted to bring her here first though."

Raven grimaced, before glancing at Beast Boy, and shaking her head. "Has no one thought to tell him how ridiculous he looks?"

The changeling was trying to dance to the slow – and in the empath's opinion – ridiculously happy music. Beast Boy heard, for he laughed and pointed to a woman with blonde dreadlocks who was dancing nearby them, obviously intoxicated.

"Gonna tell her that too?"

Raven smiled slightly as she shook her head, not entirely sure if it was meant to mean no, or showcase her exasperation. Cyborg started dancing, keeping up with the beat a lot better than his best friend was, while laughing at the green boy's 'moves', and Jinx turned her gaze to Raven, a suggestive grin tugging at her lips.

"No way." Raven folded her arms. "I don't dance."

"Come on Rae! For me?" The meta-human tried to force Raven to unfold her hands. "Only for a few minutes?"

"No."

"Please?" jinx rested her forehead against Raven's, their noses touching. Ignoring Raven's crossed arms; she wrapped her own around the hero's waist, interlocking her fingers together to stop the girl from moving back.

Raven blushed, partly because she was aware her team-mates were next to her, but mostly because Jinx always seemed to have that effect on her. "That's cheating."

"Just one dance? If you do, you won't regret coming round to mine."

Raven snorted, "And if I don't?"

"I still have the guest room set up." Jinx smiled.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Damn you." She slowly uncrossed her arms, and through them over Jinx's shoulders. "You're going to wish you'd never said any of that."

"Guys, seriously, one of us has super hearing, remember? I don't wanna know." Beast Boy complained, and Jinx laughed as Raven's blush turned an even deeper shade of red.

"You are definitely paying for that."

They continued dancing until the band packed up at the announcement of the fireworks – much longer than Raven was happy to admit. As soon as the music had stopped, Jinx started dragging Raven over to the river bank, running in front of the crowd heading that direction, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy behind.

"We need to get a good spot at the front – where we can sit down. I don't feel like standin'."

"Jinx, I can create a platform for us to sit on, if you want." Raven muttered.

"I thought you didn't want to attract attention."

"I don't, but I'm planning to teleport us back to yours as soon as they've finished. There is no way I'm walking back through that crowd. Trigon himself could threaten to destroy the world if I didn't, and I would still refuse."

Jinx grinned. "Wow Rae, I thought Beast Boy was the melodramatic one." Raven didn't reply, and Jinx stopped, pulling Raven to a halt with her. "Go on then. We would have an amazing view."

The empath smiled gratefully, creating and lifting a small black disk under her feet, before she sat down on it, legs crossed. Jinx followed, her own feet dangling over the edge. There were a few gasps from the people behind her, but over all they didn't gain that much attention, it being a somewhat familiar site in the city. People were much more interested in the fireworks display.

Jinx leaned her head on Raven's shoulder, looking expectantly at the black sky above their heads. "Wanna stop on the way back for a take-out?"

"I was hoping you had baked something." Raven murmured, resting her own cheek against the top of the meta-human's head as her arm made its way around her shoulders.

"I thought you didn't have a sweet tooth."

"I'm dating you, aren't I?"

"Thanks? I think."

Raven laughed at the confusion in Jinx's tone. "So, no cake?"

"We could make some tomorrow?" The girl's voice picked up with excitement, and Raven frowned.

"I can't cook. You know that."

"You don't have to. You can stir the mixture."

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?" Jinx tactically snuggled closer to the demoness until she was practically sat in her lap.

Raven closed her eyes – completely content with where she was while she answered. "Fine. But don't blame me if it goes wrong. I warned you."

"Don't close your eyes Ravey. You'll miss the fireworks."

"You can't see my face. You don't know if I've got my eyes closed or not."

"Sure I do."

"Liar."

"I'm not. You can always tell when I do something, so why can't it be the same?"

"Empath, demon, mind-reader." The purple haired girl listed. "To name a few."

"So?" Raven opened her eyes, and Jinx made a sound to triumph. "See, you just opened them."

"Shut up."

"Or what? The big bad demon is gonna eat me?"

Raven smiled. Jinx was the only one who could get away with reminding her of her heritage without the empath spiralling down into hatred at her father, and self loathing of herself. In fact, Raven _liked_ Jinx saying it. So did Rage, even if Raven was hesitant to admit it. "Perhaps. After all, if you haven't baked anything, I will get hungry."

"I know – that's why I suggested the take-out." Jinx giggled, trying to ignore the innuendo, which was very unlike her.

"I like the other option better." The empath chuckled, her voice taking on a slightly deeper tone that had always amused the ex-villain. She'd come to associated guys taking on a deeper voice, not females. But then, she mused, she'd never known anyone to actually growl in bed either, and Jinx took great pleasure in purposely bringing out that reaction, often to only collapse into a fit of giggles her girlfriend usually found some way to silence.

Jinx's hand suddenly pointed to the opposite side of the river bank. "Ooh look, they're starting!"

"Good. The sooner they'll finish."

"Why, what happens then?" Jinx grinned, ducking out from under the girl's chin to look at her.

Raven didn't reply, but pressed her lips against Jinx's, forcing her tongue inside the girl's mouth, kissing her quickly before pulling back, to Jinx's displeasure. "Not fair."

"You'll miss the fireworks." The demoness smirked, leaning back on her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not that good at writing the fluffy stuff. Anyway, reviews would be nice :)<strong>


End file.
